The Yesteryear Game
by tyfudvbshinjodscdnvfhb
Summary: Batman is told six possible origins of the Joker's past. He has to figure out which one is true in order to save the lives of six civilians.
1. The Yesteryear Game

Disclaimer

I obviously do not own Batman or the Joker.

Author's Note

So I was very bored one night and wrote this. I am working on a Chapter Two and it is already way longer than this chapter so I apologize for how short this one is. I also should mention that it is my first Batman fanfiction so I am still just getting a grasp on writing them.

P.S: Yes I know there is a similar occurrence in the comics when they have to figure out which past is real of the Joker's. However I didn't know of that at the time and I think this is a completely different situation with very different origin tales. For example, none of these are going to involve a robot.

Chapter One: The Yesteryear Game

There was six bright red doors.

Batman remained tied up to a chair as he faced these six red doors. He knew that whatever laid behind them would either be horrifying or deadly. Or some poor kidnapped victims he would have to save. The Dark Knight ceased struggling as he heard someone enter the room from behind him. His head turned to see The Clown Prince of crime skipping up beside him.

"You up batsy? Good!" The Joker yelled happily as he stood in front of him with a twirling new cane. "Ya don't get anything from sleeping in all day! Especially when there are games to play."

"What games?" Batman growled, demanding answers despite his helpless condition.

"Haven't really decided on a name yet." The Joker admittedly sounding sheepish. His hand stroked his chin in fake deep thought. "Guessing Game? Who's behind door number six-?"

"If you got hostages Joker then let them go!"

"Shhhh you haven't let me explain the rules yet. It's very simple and easy. Especially for the world's greatest detective such as yourself!" his left hand gestured to the bat wildly. "Recently you nagged me and nagged me about my real past. You didn't buy the whole pregnant wife got shocked to death story. So I made up some new ones!" he yelled happily.

"Joker I don't want to hear anymore lies." Batman warned.

"Only most of them are lies!" Joker promised. "One of them... Is the truth."

"What are you talking about?"

"A chance for you to understand me, my dear bat. I will give you six possible pasts that led me to that unfortunate chemical accident. Only one of them will be true though! I'm curious to see if you can find the truth amongst the lies. Sounds fun right?"

"What's behind the doors?" Batman asked, not sounding excited for the game in the slightest.

"Ghosts from the past."

"You said only one is real." he reminded.

"Yes yes!" Joker said in a annoyed tone as he waved a dismissal hand. "- I did! Okay! Five random unlucky players and one ghost from the past."

"They don't have to be a part of this." The vigilante said. "You can give me the scenarios and let them go."

"Pfff what?" Joker asked before letting out a laugh. He couldn't speak for a couple of seconds as he allowed himself to indulge in the laughter. "-and what's a game if it doesn't have stuff at stake?! HahaHA ha no if you guess correctly then yeah of course I'll let them go batsy! But and very important, guess wrong? Then all these ghosts are going to be just that. Ghosts. So whatcha say bats? Ready for door one?"

"What is this really about?"

"I'm just putting your detective skills to the test darling. - and I have been very creative with my fake past stories here of late. I just haven't had a chance to share them!"

"Write a book."

Joker gave a small shake of the head, not giving any time to think on the idea. "No I'm a man of action. Besides who better to share them with than my best friend in the whole wide world?"

"I'm not your friend." Batman said.

The clown acted shocked and hurt by this revelation. His mouth dropped agape and his hand went to his heart. A gasp was also added for effect. "Oh you wound me!" he said. "It's of no matter though. The show must go on. I fear our participates are falling asleep." The Joker twirled where he stood to face the first door. He raised the cane in his hand and pointed to it.

"Door number one, please?"


	2. The Dangers of a Good Friend

_**Disclaimer:**_

 _ **If I had owned Batman and Joker I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.**_

 _ **Authors Note**_

 ** _Reviews motivate me - like a lot. Oh and thanks everyone who fav and followed this._**

 ** _Chapter Two: The Dangers of a Good Friend_**

"Oh my God- Joe? Why is there a swimming pool in my living room? I already have difficulty paying the water bill as is." Vinny asked with his hand still on the doorknob to his apartment.

Joe turned around on the flotation device raising a eyebrow at his shocked and irritated friend. "Got some money and decided to spend it on you buddy. Don't look so doom and gloom." Joe gave a small splash towards Vinny.

Vinny did his best to block the incoming water from hitting his face. He failed miserably. "Joe!" he yelled, now with his annoyance showing in his voice.

"I'll pay for the bill. Come on! Let's hit the town tonight! I'm absolutely starving." Joe's long legs reached to the edge of the pool, successfully settling on the floor as he stood. Water dripped off of him, and onto the carpet. Vinny looked down at it with a frown. "What's you craving Vin? Italian?"

Vinny looked completely tired. The dark rings underneath his blue eyes seemed deeper then usual. He couldn't stand straight, using the wall behind him to keep from collapsing. He wasn't even that shocked anymore by Joe's pranks. Joe's smile was beginning to become forced. "I've been working all day. All I want to do is sleep."

"Betcha haven't eaten today either. I'm paying anyway. Stumbled upon a great load of cash." Joe didn't mean to say it as suspicious as he did. However something flickered on Vinny's face as his friend looked at him closely for a moment.

"Joe I have been wanting to talk-"

"My goodness I can't go like this. I'll freeze to death outside. Speaking of which I'm freezing now. Need to get ya a heater or something Vin." Joe bounced out of the room without looking back. "I'm going to borrow some of your clothes. Hell I'll get you new ones."

"That's what I'm tryin to talk about Jo-" but Joe closed the bedroom door behind him, signaling that the conversation was over.

* * *

Joe made sure that Vinny got a lot of food, even having to order most for him. Joe never stopped talking the entire time they were at the restaurant. The conversation went from complaining about the service, what is the best house for sale in the city, and would it be odd if Joe bought a helicoptor.

"You don't need a helicopter Joe. You don't even know how to fly one."

"I'll take lessons! It's that easy! Plus I know some people with a pilot license so there is no need to worry." Joe stated, naturally talking louder then anyone else in the restaurant. The family across from them continued to give Joe dirty looks. He in returned, just grinned at them.

"Please-please tell me you're joking. I don't want to hear in the news that you died from a helicopter crash. Especially when you have no need for one anyway." Vinny pleaded as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Was I joking about that monster truck a year ago?"

"God Joe why-"

"I'm kidding I'm kidding." Joe held his hands up. " If it worries you that much-"

"Wait so you weren't kidding?"

"Uh well."

Vinny allowed a small smile to crack his lips before he tried to hide it. He looked off at the table next to them. Joe continued to watch his friend. "Okay..." he started slowly knowing that Vinny has had a long day. He didn't need any stress right now. "You know if you hate your job so much, why'd doncha just quit?"

Vinny looked back at him with a tight frown. "Because-" he started off in an whydon'tyouknowthisalready tone. "-I need money to survive?"

"Blah blah, I got money moron! If you would let me help out more you would be so much happier! I can even you get a better place, a place that will make you joyful again."

"I was never joyful..."

"Yeah- what the hell is that all about anyway?"

Vinny laughed again, his sad tired sounding laugh. "Not everyone can be a natural clown like you."

"Clown? Oh please I can barely make you laugh!" Joe gestured to Vinny who was now smiling.

"Joe?"

Joe looked at him, afraid of the question he was about to get.

"You quit your job at the chemical plant. So- where are you getting all of this money? Do you have a new job?" Vinny asked hesitatingly.

"Yeah! It's the best! I've had it for months now!" Joe said cheerily.

"What is it?"

"Hmm?"

"What's your job?" Vinny tried again.

There was a obvious moment of silence. Vinny looked at Joe whose eyes darted to his side in search for an answer.

"... Imma photographer."

"Photographer?" Vinny asked in a deadpanned voice.

"Yep."

"What do you take pictures of?"

"Butterflys and shit. This is delicious, have you tried the food?" Joe said suddenly, taking a forkful of food into his mouth with a wide smile. He gestured at Vinny to do the same.

"There are no damn butterflys in Gotham Joe.

"Oh okay you caught me! It's nudes." Joe said suddenly acting emotional. He hid his face and acted insecure. "I've just been so ashamed and this secret has been killing me inside-"

"I saw the mask."

Joe got quiet. His smile grew very faint as he looked at his friend. "What's that?" he said, asking for Vinny to repeat himself.

"The mask. I saw it. In your bag the other day."

"- and?"

"Are-" Vinny stopped and looked around. When no one appeared to be listening he leaned forward towards Joe. "-are you the Red Hood?"

Joe gave a sudden shrill laugh. The family next to them jumped slightly. "What? No!" he laughed some more. "That? Is just the hood I use to takes photos of butterflys with!"

"There are no damn butterflys in Gotham!" Vinny shouted. The family next to them stood up to leave.

"That's odd. What the hell was I taking pictures of then?"

"Joe. This is where you're getting the money from isn't it?" Vinny asked him, his voice sounding disappointed and worried all at once. Joe briefly compared him to a good parent, one that neither of them ever had the pleasure of having. "Damn Joe. They are going to catch you- or worse- they are going to shoot and kill you!"

"Wait a sec, see that waiter way back there? Yeah I think he is the only who who didn't hear so if you could speak up-?"

Vinny wasn't listening to him now. He seemed to be holding back a panic attack. "- I have been eating from stolen money? Nothing good comes from this, you are going to get hurt or end up on a road that you can't return from."

Joe rolled his eyes. "I should have known you'd make a big deal out of this."

"That's because it is a big deal!" Vinny snapped. Then he was quiet. He shook his head, stood and grabbed his jacket.

Joe sat up straighter and looked at his friend with a sudden frown. "Where you going?" he asked.

"I can't deal with this. I'm already stressed Joe- I am already so very very stressed and I can't start stressing about you too. I'm too tired for this." Vinny spoke, not making eye contact with his friend. He walked away from Joe who remained sitting alone silently.

* * *

"Hello Vin!"

The door was shut on him. Joe's face tightened in anger. He gave another loud knock. Then another. Eventually it got to the point when he was just attacking the door.

"What do you want Joe?" Vinny shouted from behind the door.

Joe ceased his knocking.

"You seem angry with me."

"Oh do I?" He heard Vinny yelled back.

"Can't really tell- you always have that grumpy personality going on." Joe gave the door five more knocks.

"Insulting me is not going to get me to open this door."

"It's not an insult, that's who you are! Just like how I like to break rules that were meant to be broken. No point in fighting it really, so can you open the door? I apologize for... Um stealing? I guess?"

"You sound so sincere." Vinny mockingly said.

"I am though!"

"Are you going to stop being the Red Hood?"

Joe grew silent.

"Go away Joe." Vinny gave the tired response.

Joe sighed and spoke quieter. "There is a big one coming up." he said, admitting the truth.

"Leave."

"At the Ace Chemical Plant. I know exactly where the money is. It's enough to buy you a place at Florida."

"What are talking about?"

Joe took a moment to answer, and when he did he almost sounded sincere.

"I know how your grandmother is dying. That's why your so sad lately."

"Do not blame my grandmother for your bad habits!" Vinny shouted.

"I'm not! Well kinda, she coulda waited a year or two. But you could be with her on her final moments. I know how much that old lady means to you."

"Also Florida is a heck a lotta warmer than Gotham. Nice too. I betcha could get a great job there."

There was a moment of nothing. Then Vinny finally opened the door and stared at Joe bitterly.

"What do you want?"

"I will never ever be the Red Hood again if-"

"I'm going to hate this."

"You come with me?" Joe asked in a hopeful voice. His smile grew and his eyes was wide.

"To where? Florida?"

Joe opened his mouth then hesitated before saying. "Well yeah that but also the chemical plant."

"What?"

"It's fun! I want you to have fun again!"

"It's illegal!"

"Oh it's only illegal if you get caught by Batman or his little police force. Which I never have! You are in great hands!"

"No."

Joe was getting frustrated with Vinny's lack of enthusiasm.

"I am giving you a house in Florida Vinny! I thought you were concerned for my future- doing this will save me you know. I'll never ever be the Red Hood again."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Well being the Red Hood makes me happy so I figured- what the hell! Imma try make Vinny happy too!"

"You'll... Stop being the Red Hood?"

"I cross my heart."

Vinny shook his head, stepped aside and let Joe in. Who in which instantly started to skip into the apartment

"Florida! You can see your grandma and I can become a thief in Miami."

"That was not the deal."

"Okay - I can just become a very irritating citizen of Miami who sometimes forgets to buy things."

Vinny looked at Joe for a moment before realizing that it was as good as an agreement that they were going to get. He nodded.

"I'm not carrying a gun."

Joe did an exaggerated sigh and stomped one foot to the ground. "Finnneeee. You can carry a butter-knife or something." Vinny was about to argue but Joe continued. "We can get you a yellow mask and news will spread of the Yellow Hood! People will be like 'Didn'tcha hear? That Yellow Hood fella robbed the Ace Chemicals place with a butter-knife!' People's gonna think you're tougher then a nail."

Vinny smiled.

"Just a regular mask please."

"Alright. A regular mask and a butter-knife. I got it."

* * *

Joe watched Vinny as the gang prepared. He clearly didn't belong in this life, however Joe was selfish and wanted his friend to feel what he feels. "You ready fellas?" Joe asked.

The men gave a mixture of responses from "Yes sir." to simple nods.

"Let's make this quick." Joe stated before opening the door as the rest charged in behind him.

* * *

Something went wrong. Joe couldn't tell if someone ratted on him or if the security got better since he was a employee.

Either way, they was done for.

The was only one goal Joe had now, and that was to get Vinny out of there before he was caught. That was the one person whose future he did not want ruined because of him.

So yes, there was a plan.

It wasn't necessarily going to make him a hero though.

"I hear the police coming through the hallway, run!" Joe told the men in a panicky voice. The men responded to the fear by running in the opposite way. As Vinny was about to follow the crowd, Joe grabbed him by the arm forcefully.

"This way." he whispered to his friend.

Joe could already see the confusion in those eyes. "But the others?"

"-are heading straight where the cops had pulled up. Imma getting us out of here Vin."

Surprisingly enough, Vinny looked horrified at this. "You sacrificed them?"

"Distractions. Now we gotta go." Joe pulled on his arm. However he stayed in place.

Vinny took a step back and ran after the rest of the gang. "Wait!" he cried out.

Joe stood in shock and frustration for a minute before chasing after him.

When he finally reached him in the corner of a hallway he stopped and backed up to hide from view. There was twenty police officers with guns aimed right at his gang.

Joe held his breathe when he heard someone shout "Freeze!" he wondered if he could claim he kidnapped Vinny. Perhaps they wouldn't charge him with anything?

Then one of his big goons started to pull something out of his jacket.

"He's gotta a gun!"

There was no mistaking what was going to happen next.

"Vinny!" Joe shouted.

Vinny looked at his direction. The only thing Joe could see of his face was his eyes. They was terrified.

What followed was the sound of several guns going off.

Joe ducked quickly around the corner, clutching his head as if to protect himself. When the noise stopped, he dared himself to look.

There was a scream in Joe that seemed trapped in his throat. He watched helplessly in the corner as Vinny laid in a puddle of blood. It had happened so quickly. Joe continued having to run it through his head to really convince himself that it had happened.

Heavy footsteps grew louder. Joe turned his head in the direction, before running in the opposite. He didn't even have time to mourn his friend.

Joe turned the corner and continued to run as fast as his feet and fear could take him. The image of Vinny repeatedly flashed in his eyes. The mask he wore made the blood seemed redder than anything he had ever seen.

* * *

It was then that the Batman had showed up. The man who did nothing to stop the blood-bath that had just occurred. He could tell by the voices that echoed through the building. Apparently the police wasn't too thrilled with the big guy telling them to step aside.

Joe continued running until a loud thud landed behind him.

There he was. The big bad bat who had let all his friends die for 'justice'. He didn't even seem bothered that the police just murdered people. His sole intent was bringing Joe in. Joe snarled underneath his mask. He stepped backwards, nearing the edge just above some chemicals.

Batman looked like he was about to dive for him.

Joe never gave him the chance.

Another step backwards, and the world around him was crashing down.

* * *

Somewhere around the time when Joe was completely submerged in the chemicals, his decision to take his life away from the cops didn't sound as good as it had a few moments before. Maybe it was his will for survival, maybe it was the burning liquid around him, or maybe and quite possibly it was just the desire to breath again.

Whatever the reason, he managed to escape the harsh chemicals and crawl a distance away before yanking painfully on his mask. He let out a loud gasp with eyes darting all around him. There was no one there. No police, no Batman, and no Vinny. There was only the echoing of the pipes and the sound of the chemicals being poured into the sewers.

Joe clutched his arms as they continued to burn. He grimaced and looked to the side as if to shake away the pain. However he was greeted with his reflection from the puddle beside him.

The sickening pale skin, the fiery red lips, ridiculous green hair, and nearly glowing matching eyes. His mouth feel open at the sight.

 _"Not everyone can be a natural clown like you"_

It had started out as a pained giggled. As a few seconds passed the giggle had developed into a loud stream of laughter. The sound echoed through the pipes around him making it seem as if the world was laughing with him.

* * *

"That doesn't explain why there is a old man behind the door."

Joker did a exaggerated sigh.

"Was you even listening to the story?" He approached the hostage and placed his hands on the man's shoulders. "This is Vinny's boss. The one who worked him to death..." Then Joker finished with a wink. "Or is it?"

Batman stared at the Joker. The story was very thought out, that he'll admit. "Why would the police open fire on the rest of the thugs if it had only been one who pulled out a weapon?" he asked.

Joker gave a snort.

"The police aren't perfect angels, or perfect bats." The statement was followed by a short laugh.

The pale hands stopped painfully grinding into the man's shoulders. He moved on to the next door resting against it. "Ready or do you want to talk about that particular tale some more?"

"If Vinny existed-" The Dark Knight started. "-did you really care for him? Are you admitting to having cared for someone once?"

Joker stared at Batman for some seconds.

When he came to a answer he grinned wider. "In this particular tale, let's say I did- so door two? Or do you wanna skip around and go straight to door six?"

"Door two."


End file.
